Teaser
by Ouchimoo
Summary: Summary is what the title says. I had a dream that I had to put on paper. Something happened and now the humans are hunting down the Transformers. Only this time, their weapons are dangerous. Bumblebee again because my fandom is disturbing like that.


_I've been sitting on this since last fall probably. I read through it and I like it enough to post it. It was a musing I had from a dream. I haven't had time to think of this story much so that means this story is wide open and there is no solid plot to it yet. I thought I'd hold onto it until I gave it one, but since I'm so busy, I figure I'll just post it for the hades of it. Mind below for more notes* If I do get requests to build upon it, it won't be until after the other two are closer to finish, WHENEVER I get the chance to work on them. :(*_

The blur of organic green and light mottled past as the honey dew yellow zipped around the trees and down the grassy hill. Heavy, clod feet impacted the earth leaving an echo of pounding. Likewise the branches and shrubbery rustled at their contact with his bulky frame. Frenzied blue optics darted back and upwards to look past the skittering light between the trees. Above and behind him somewhere were powerful engines that purred just beyond his sight. How many and where? Thousands of data bites zipped into his processors, his frenzy made it difficult to pick out the most important pieces.

Then a whizzing zip barreled past his sensor. It startled him. Optics darted back at origin to see a perfect hole bored through a tree. A thudded pop ended its trajectory behind him. There it's conclusion had cracked through another tree leaving a softball sized exit wound. If the trees were any testament, it was that these bullets were dangerous. This was no time to stop! Then more zips and pelts indiscriminately exploded around him as he ran. He dodged and weaved to avoid them as they continued to zip and impact, shredding anything in their wake.

Somehow, he managed to elude every single high powered diamond tip bullet. At least so far.

Past the rushing wind, the rustling leaves, the zipping bullets and the popping noises, he thought he heard a voice. It garnered a pause for his attention. His foot kicked into the ground, sliding earthen sludge beneath it. His body twisted to face the sound. Sensors perked. He had heard a voice, more specifically, he heard his name called out.

"Wait for me!" A glint of silver metal skipped through the forest behind him. The being was small, barely reaching two feet in height. Though inorganic, he assumed the display of frantically grasping for breath.

He turned and a surprised snort left his throat."Wheelie?" At any other time he would have been annoyed at the tiny bot's over dramatized display, but in the scenario he didn't have time for annoyance. As Wheelie didn't have time to discern between habit and not.

"Bumblebee! You, you, can't leave me behind! They got em! They got'em all! I don't wanna be dead, don't wanna be die! You have to protect me! Have to protect! Please!"

Whizzing and popping. Though he was behind cover, the bullet sprays sliced through Bumblebee's metal like butter. Now the double turbine machines found the clearing they needed to hover into view. Sleek and slender white machines purred their engines and leveled their twin, multi-barrel machine guns at the mechs. Minigun was not a good representation. The guns were big, intended for big targets.

A great hand snatched the small mech in mid stride. In turn his great powerful hydraulics strode him away from the gliding Raptures.  
"Hold on!" Bumblebee brought Wheelie up to his shoulder. Wheelie flung his digits forward desperately grasping onto Bee's metal.

Behind them a new spray of bullets pummeled into the ground and with urgent frequency inched closer to Bumblebee's heals. Wing sensors picked up the distance and the knowledge that if he got struck in the leg, he'd stumble, that stumble would cost him nanoclicks, nanoclicks and the Raptures' wrath would slice him apart.

Before it could happen, he banked left and tumbled down a mound of craggy slope and through a thicket of bushes and plants. His hand skipped onto a rock and his weight caused the structure to collapse beneath him. He toppled farther, rolling and crashing easily through the vegetation. Even though he crashed down at the bottom, his cat like reflexes were quick to sway him to his feet. He picked up running like he never stopped. It bought him a few seconds as the Raptures had to reorientate themselves into position. Unfortunately, they weren't the only hunters in the sky ready to rain down the holy, hell fire from above. Another Rapture, this one appeared in front of him. He could hear the cannon whirl to life. He dodged into the thick vegetation for measly protection. Two hundred yards before him, a river made its way down the landscape. Six hundred yards from that the river dropped off to a modestly sized waterfall. A new found set of speed laced into his robotic legs. He had to outrun three Raptures to get there, and their guns.

"Wheelie!" He called out, ready to warn him of his plan. There was no response. Optics shifted back, then widened and returned forward. He didn't have time to lament his disappearance, but the thought nevertheless arose. Five hundred, three, the spray of bullets zipped deadly close behind him. He pushed himself faster, stronger, more determined to make it! Two, one! He leapt through the air. Airborne, he had no way to dodge the bullets now. He felt two locations of his arms splice open and blaze over in pain. Then a laceration into his thorax, another at his hip. A plunge and he was engulfed by water. Bumblebee shot his optics upwards. Through the refraction of the water the machine hovered over him effortlessly. The white metal gleamed as the large rotary turbine spun on either side of the vessel. The machine resembled an infinity symbol, fitting for it's infinite amount of terror that it announced. Bullets poured forward. His spark fluttered and stasised. As the rain rampaged towards him, the projectiles exploded at the impact of the water. It took a moment for realization to happen inside his circuits. What he realized was that the high speed bullets were flying so fast, that their own force shattered them against his new found force field. Even the carbon bond tips couldn't withstand that amount of speed at impact. Pure, clear water rippled and swirled above him. His only moment of relief. His cannon formed, he aimed carefully. His shots were slower, they'd be able to penetrate the water. His alien technology didn't need air as a combustion. An explosion swooshed through the water, split through the air and flew straight towards one of the great engines. It sprayed the metal apart, the craft immediately halted it's action against the Transformer and worked to control itself. The least amount of impact damage preferable. That was Bumblebee's goal as well. Despite everything, he really didn't want any humans harmed. Bumblebee turned to high tail it out of the deep hole he was in. His exit lead upwards. An uneven stairway created by the smoothed rocks. He emerged, at knee deep, he turned and had another shot lined up and waiting for the second Rapture. Again the engine blew apart giving the humans ample time to right themselves to prevent any deaths. A small victory, but one far from over.

He trotted downwards eluding the third. The state park. It was where the Autobots had taken refuge. Surprisingly it was still swarming with innocents. Presumably to prevent the scout from realizing that the Robot Neutralization Taskforce became privy to their location, they forfeited warning the bystanders. It was not in Bumblebee's interest for anyone to get hurt, nor any of the other Autobots. Did the RNT know this? If so why were they still trying to neutralize them with such deadly force!

Humans shrieked and screamed as he trotted over them. At the sudden RNT arrival, everyone flocked to the single lane roads, effectively vicing the roads in to inoperative condition. At the first sign of open road, the yellow Camaro formed and he sped down the asphalt. He kicked to the curb a few times to avoid any stalled cars and bystanders. Then it was obvious that driving away simply wouldn't be enough. Waiting for him at the exit of the park were two Mech-Suits. The Rapture could be heard whirling close behind him. For now, the innocents would give him a little leeway from it's bullets. The Mechs however. . .

He gassed it towards them. Vibroblades and electric hookshots readied for Bumblebee's attack. Hookshots would be useless for them currently, Bee was still surrounded by civs. Bumblebee transformed out to his car alt and unleashed his missiles. Molten energy sprayed across the large bodies of the armored chassis. The haze and smoke disrupted their view. Bumblebee ran forward, slicing down with his axe and tearing off the left limb of his first target. In a smooth motion his searing axe was hoisted and dropped down on the second mech's hatch just as the vessel's sensors re-acknowledged. The chest plate popped open. The human driver inside widened his eyes to the size of saucers realizing there was nothing keeping the yellow angry Transformer from crushing him inside his cab.

Bumblebee anticipated the breach in armor, but not the retaliation the man attacked back with. Electricity slammed and poured into his systems. Bumblebee's body twitched and revolted in agony, he however forced the pain back. The axe slammed down at the chain hindering the attack null just in time to arch back out of reach of the vibroblade. The blade slipped down inches in front of him and sliced through the asphalt below them. Again, as if it were butter. Bee's leg bounded up, a spring action and then his foot collided into the mech's arm. The force itself nearly tore the vibroblade arm off the body. Slipping back to his feet, the insect face zeroed in on the human target. The human lurched at his predicament. Bee reached in above him, crumpling the interior metal around him. Electricity fizzed and the mech slumped.

The armless mech scampered to rejoin the battle and threw a kick into Bumblebee throwing him off balance. Off his feet, he rolled and regained his footing just as the Mech arched up preparing to lace in Bumblebee with his one remaining arm. Bumblebee rolled and slipped behind the Mech. One powerful palm hit through the mech's sensors that mech slumped as well.

The Rapture above saw this defeat and dodged out of Bumblebee's optical sight behind the cover of trees.

Dread.

Bumblebee could wait and hide behind civilians to avoid the Rapture's nasty attack, but then risk the amount of backup that would surely surround him within minutes time _or_ he could flee and give the Rapture an easy target. Neither were favorable. More shilled screams surrounded him because of his presence and victory. It wasn't much and he was wasting time! Even for a processor as powerful and quick as his own, time still ticked by. Every second counted and seconds lost on his decision for his escape plan. He transformed once again and wheels plastered pseudo rubber into the asphalt. All sensors geared at the hover vehicle. The moment he reappeared, weapons would be locked.

At max speed he managed to make it five miles away without seeing sight of it. Ten miles away, he realized it didn't matter. He stirred up the bee hive. He picked up the hoard of RNTs rampaging towards his location. What the RNT didn't know was that Bumblebee was an apt spy as well as a scout. Such knowledge gave him the ability to mask his presence. It would work well in the rocky forests that surrounded him.

The rocky forests were just were he intended to hide. His external force field dropped to limit his radiation emissions. His coolant systems flushed his body. It made him slower to react and respond, but it allowed him to blend into his environment without being seen by heat detection. Lastly his spark signature dampener coated his internals so that his special scent couldn't be picked up by electronic sniffers. All in all, he wasn't fully sure he lost the Raptures. They didn't loom over him. And they were well beyond his range, but they still seemed to have a general idea where he was at. Then again, it was probably just paranoia.

Down the other side of the hill, flailing past the pine trees and brown squishy ground. Below him was a large farmstead. Or an establishment with a collection of buildings, large enough to hide in. They were located near a main highway so they could be a small town from as far as he gathered. Village was the correct definition, but humans tended to call them small towns. What qualified it to _be_ a small town was a church, a gas station and a bar. Not that he really cared what the buildings were as long as one was empty enough for him to hide without getting discovered and cornered. He slipped out into the open being ever observant to the objects in his surroundings.

It was a bright and sunny day, so his bright coat of paint made him gleam out like a sore thumb. Luckily nothing was around to spot him yet. Key word, yet. A large tractor shed was his closest target. The lock was easy to bypass with a flick of a digit. The large doors for humans were just large enough for him to fit through. He slung the metal door to the side, it pulled itself across on pullies. Not more than just getting an optical-full sight of the interior of the building, a horrifying whizzing sound of a missile caught his attention. Out of pure reaction, he jumped away from the building. None too late either, the shed exploded in a raging fireball. Glancing back towards the missiles origin was that damned Rapture. Without giving it a second thought, he scampered to his feet, transformed into a Camaro and hightailed it out of there.

Breakneck speeds, shifting gears and the growl of the engine he laid waste to the narrow and craggy highway. Then only eight miles down the road, he screeched his tires and slid to a stop. His wheels burned from the friction. Ahead of him, they were waiting. Backtracking, he rolled back on his tires, frantically trying to find a way out. How did they seem to know where the hell he was!

"Don't they ever give up!" Wheelies voice blasted the yellow car into a fit of curses and tussled his car form in an unnatural motion of a severe startle.

"Wheelie! What the slag!" Bumblebee screamed in surprise and horror. Mostly surprise but damn did that little bot scare him. His spark nearly felt like it exploded from it's protective casing. "Where the hell did you come from!" He was barely aware of what language he was screaming at Wheelie. Whether it was English or his native tongue, he yelled it loud enough to draw the attention of the blockade ahead of him. Again, being bright yellow didn't help. Bumblebee cursed out obscenities in both languages as he rolled back farther.

"Oh no! Commin up behind ya!"

Rapture. Slag it! How did this happen? How did he go from pet car to an animal relentlessly hunted down by men in helicopters and safari vehicles?

And what was more terrifying? The horrifying amount of firepower and force these once considered weak creatures had, or the fact that his memory drew a blank on how this came to be. Nobody had answers and now, it seemed that nobody was left to guess.

Just him and Wheelie. He gassed it forward heading towards the safari vehicles with mounted guns on their backs. Wheelie gawked and hollered out in protest, he couldn't blame him. They keenly waited for his approach and then unleashed their weapons. Again, cutting like butter, the bullets pierced through his tough armor. Three shots flung deep within his nose of his car, one getting terribly close to piercing his spark, the bullets rattled upwards, slicing a hole into his windshield. He banked left, bullets sprayed across his passenger side window, into his rear window and he flung himself off the road, plunging into a murky sludgy slough. Flooding his engine and cab with water, he forced his body to sink. Submerged well enough, he popped open his door. Wheelie glanced towards the driver side dashboard in shock.

"Wheelie, as long as your with me they can track _us_!" He hated to sound cruel like this, but the way Bumblebee saw it, splitting up was the only chance maybe one of them would survive. Wheelie's optics told him who he figured who. "Listen to me, you have to figure out how to dampen your signature. There is a concrete culvert just to your right. Hide in there until you do!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! You can't do this to me!" Wheelie hissed in the utmost shock and hate; that the Autobot would betray him like this. Why? Just because he once was a Decepticon?

"Wheelie listen to me, they won't care about you. You're too small to be a threat." There was a dire tone of urgency in Bumblebee's voice. "They'll go after me, stay put until the coast is clear and get the hell out of here! Stick to concrete shelters until you can figure out how to hide your spark." Wheelie wasn't about to budge. "Wheelie please, one of us has to try and figure out what happened to us. You have a better chance at surviving than I do." Wheelie turned apprehensive. Bumblebee winced as the signatures of the human beings closed in on the small lake. "Wheelie please, we don't have much time!"

Finally the small Transformer kicked his way through the murky water. Swimming wasn't his strength, that was obvious. He continued to flail and kick until he reached the darkness of the underground concrete cave. Bumblebee transformed, garnering all of his strength into making one last run. He dropped his nullyfier so that he would be the target. He had to get them away from Wheelie and he had to get far enough away that they didn't loiter and find him by proximity. Bumblebee swam forward. The ground was too murky to try and run across. His circuits and sensors were getting coated in dirty, organic water. He had to ignore it. His body hurt everywhere. He had to ignore that too. He had to outrun so many guns. He had to get far enough away.

He had little hope of accomplishing any of it.

A mass of green water, yellow metal and speckling scintillation of refracted water drops exploded out of the water. Two great leaps with powerful metal legs then he transformed to his car form once again. The vehicles and the remaining Rapture gave chase. What a spectacle it was. He gave them a good forty five mile chase, enduring the pain of the specialized robot killing bullets, and the risk of simply exhausting himself. He didn't know where he was, or where he was going. He couldn't access the internet. Funny thing, they could somehow track him when he did. He knew this back when Sector Seven trailed him. Back when, their weapons couldn't kill.

Was it years that passed? Decades? Why did the humans turn on the Autobots? He couldn't remember.

_So that concludes my teaser for now. Now for my big, big news. Any of you who have me on their writer watch notice noticed that I haven't posted anything since- what? May? There is a good reason for that. At the end of May I found an ad looking for 6 or so artists to help this guy launch a comic book company. I applied and I was accepted. All of my time has been eaten up by trying to deliver 32 pages of penciled, inked AND colored art within one months time, for two months now - going on my third. Which is NO small feat. In fact, I'm not even sure how that compares to the big wigs, but they usually don't do the full package like I'm doing. Anyways story concluded, just this past Wednesday, we launched our first issue. Our official website isn't up yet so I will pass along the beta site. that is http:/underdogcomics (dot) webs (dot) com/ Hopefully this upcoming week our offical website will be up and running. Meanwhile you can also check the comic out at facebook facebook (dot) com/UnderDogComics_ My book is 'Ms. Cosma' Checky checky!

So wish me luck! And time so I can finally get my other stories worked on so I can start posting them again


End file.
